Diabolik Death Note
by VenaHope
Summary: A Girl find herself flung back in time and into two certain anime. Not to mention she herself owns a Death Note. Can she survive a world full of Shinigami, Genius Detectives, obsessed Serial Killers, and Sadistic Vampires?
1. Chapter 1 Onwards I go

Hi!

I'm Lena. Your average, not so ordinary Sixteen Year Old Girl.

Yeah, I'm a weirdo. Some days I'm laying around being all grumpy, other days, I'm bouncing up and down running like a nutcase, then I collapse about a minute or two later cause I have no Stamina.

So, yeah, that's my life in nutshell. I'm 5/8, freakishly tall. Skinny arms, solid legs, light olive skin, dark auburn curls that reach mid back, that usually spiral out of control so I look like the 80s threw up on me.

I have an oval face, with large green eyes.

I am often seen in random attire from crop tops and skirts, to floor length dresses. With said insane hair. It's actually hilarious at times. Other time... It goddamn annoying.

I am currently sitting, in my back yard, when something weird happened.

Everything around me, sped up. Then reversed. I gaped, freaking out as everything spun out of control and I fell into an endless black hole of darkness...

* * *

I sat up in my bed.

Oh thank god! It was just a dream. I reached over to check the time and grabbed my phone, but... I didn't feel the familiar Iphone six. Instead I held a... flip phone?

"Wha-?" I mumbled. Maybe I was still dreaming.

I hopped out of bed and walked over to my computer. It was a different model.

I frowned. Then turned to my cloths. Some of my stuff was different. Ok this is getting weird. I shrugged it off, opting for a Death Note marathon.

Wheres my Death Note?

I walked over to my drawer and pulled out the Death Note replica. I flipped through the pages, only to find Light's handwriting was gone. No names where in the book.

I blinked. "Strange." I said sitting. I paused when a sudden thought hit me. I checked the date. I don't know why, I just had a gut feeling.

I was right.

"2007." I gasped. Then my eyes widened even more.

A letter lay on my desk. I hadn't noticed it before. I opened it.

 _To Miss Anna Willows_

 _Congratulations you have been accepted into To-Ho University._

I stopped reading and nearly dropped the letter. That's not even my real name! It's the name I always use online...

"W-what the hell is going on?!" I demanded.

I decided to read further.

 _You will be staying at a selected Residence for your stay in Japan. Please be in at ******* between November 28 to December 13._

 _Here the address you will be staying at ******************************. Do not worry about family members at they have been taken care of. Safe Travels._

I stared at the short letter.

What the hell?

I heard a car outside and saw... a taxi, on my driveway.

"What. Is. Happening." I stated. I glanced and saw 'I' had already packed. I glanced at my Death Note.

I'm taking it.

I slipped it into my purse before heading out the door.

Why not, I mean it's Scholarship to one of the finest universities in Japan. I walked steadily out the door, opening the drunk and placing my bag inside. I hopped in the back seat and driver, not even looking at me, how strange, took off.

I feel like I'm heading towards my doom, but strangely enough, I can't stop.

It was long and boring ride as I fretted away about what awaited me in Japan. Between all the scenarios I concocted in my head I think I was ready for anything.

I arrived at my destination at around 4:00 PM.

Upon looking at the place I would be staying I froze in shock and horror.

No.

No.

No. Freaking. Way.

I starred up at the Sakamaki Mansion.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said. The driver took off as soon I got my stuff. I looked at him drive away.

"Seriously." I groaned and started walking up to the large looming mansion.

It won't be that bad.

You just gotta deal with Sadistic Vampires that could suck the living daylights out of you at any moment.

Note my sarcasm.

Yeah, this will be hell. But, I did ask for adventure.

This certainly fits the bill. I knocked on the door and just like in the anime, it opened creepily. I walked in, and over to the stairs where I promptly left my bag, since it was big and heavy and the creepy butler would take it anyway.

I looked at the dark rooms and hallways.

I sighed.

"Onward I go."

* * *

 **Well, Here is another fanfic I hope everyone will enjoy. Who do you think she'll meet first? Please Review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 A Different Case

It's been about Five minutes since I first entered this mansion, searching for someone.

Hopefully not a triplet, because they will probably try to drain me dry. I rounded a corner before sighing and turning back.

I should just wait in one spot until a brother makes himself known.

It's 2007, so Yui wouldn't have arrived here yet. Wait.

I stopped. I had arrived near the bottom of the stairs again.

Does this mean I will end up as one of those wax dolls? I shuddered at the thought. No, I will survive this. I promised myself I will.

No matter what it takes, I'll make it.

I will.

"Who are you?" I nearly jumped. I turned and came face to face with Reiji. "Hello, I am Anna Willows, I've been sent to live here." I said calmly.

Reiji pushed up his glasses. "I see, your early." He stated. "No matter, come with me." I followed the vampire into what think is the living room. Or at least a living room.

"Wait here until the other members of this house arrive." He said. I was slightly nervous.

What if the hole 'no killing rule' only came with Yui? What if this is just gonna be a fast slaughter? What if-

My thought were interrupted as I felt a tong run down my cheek. I turned to the source on reflex and slapped the source.

It was Ayato. His face was one of shock, then anger. He grabbed my wrist. "Tch, How dare you hit Ore-Sama, you should be punished." He said.

I reacted quickly. I pulled my leg forward and kicked with all my might. He was pushed backward and leg go of my arm in surprise.

"Back OFF!" I shouted glaring at him, stand up, and back away from the couch.

He growled and stalked towards me. "You little-"

"Ayato. Enough." Said Reiji.

He glared at Reiji. "Tch." He seethed. "My, My, We have feisty one this time." I glanced at Laito.

"We'll have fun breaking he, Ne Teddy?" commented Kanato.

"Great, another one." Commented Subaru.

"No..." Said Shu. Everyone looked at him. "She's... a different case. We're suppose to let her attend this... To-Ho university, oh, that guy said, not to kill her... she not quite a bride." Said Shu.

Well thank the heavens that be, I might actually survive this.

"In that case we'll be spending a long time with this woman."

"Hey! Hand off what belongs to Ore-Sama."

"Ne teddy, she's not scared, we can fix that."

"Enough, all of you. Well, if that is the case, then introductions are in order. I am the second son Reiji, that is the oldest son Shu, the triplets, Ayato, Kanato, and Laito, and finally the youngest Subaru." Said Reiji.

I considered trying to leave, but new it was hopeless. I just thanked goodness that I wouldn't be dying yet, and straightened myself.

"I am Anna Willows, I'm from America and was sent to live here and attend To-Ho university. I hope we all can get along." I said glancing at Ayato.

"There is something that you should know. Something about our family that you must be made aware of." Said Reiji.

I blinked. Ah, Vampires. I don't 'know' yet.

"Oh for crying out loud just get to point, we're vampires!" yelled Subaru.

Everyone looked at me for some kind of reaction. Anything. I just stood there blankly.

"I know." I said dully.

Everyone blinked in surprise. "You know? AND You still entered this Mansion?!" Asked Subaru.

"Obviously since I am standing right here."

"Why?! Are you Stupid?!" Asked Ayato.

"I don't need to explain my reasoning as I am already here and it is not your concern. Now I assume there is a room for me to stay in?" I asked.

"Yes. Subaru, take here there."

"Tch, why do I have to?!"

"Just do it."

Subaru grumpily led me to my room. "Why did you come here knowing what we are? Do you have death wish?"

"You say that like I had choice." I said, then shut the door.

I locked the door and walked over to the bed, sitting down. The room around me was large, with vanity near the large old fashioned balcony. There was closet, and another door that I think was the bathroom. Oh and the room was almost entirely pink.

Oh my god, I believe I'm actually in this mess. I rubbed my face in my hands and sighed. Standing up, I started unpacking my things.

"Finally." I muttered sitting down. I had changed into my PJs which consisted of a tank top and shorty shorts.

Then I plopped backwards and passed out.

* * *

 **Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 To-Ho

"Bitch-Chan. Wake up~"

I opened my eyes and shot my arm in the direction of the asshole.

His head jerked back just in time. "You missed."

I got up, and glanced at the clock. 4:00 AM. Damn it I could have had an hour more of precious sleep.

I sat on my bed, and sighed. "Alright what do you want?" I asked tiredly glancing at the vampire.

"Why bitch-chan I'm surprised you haven't guessed already," He leaned in close. "I want your blood." I held out my wrist near his face.

"There, bite, then leave me alone. I need to get ready for school." I said.

The look on his face was priceless. "What? Are you expecting me to run away in fear at the prospect of a simple bite?" I asked with an amused expression.

Laito frowned slightly. "Well actually yes." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

He gave me an 'are you stupid' look.

"Because I'm a vampire and I could kill you?"

"That may be true, but I could also die because of car, or a plane, or stairs. But that doesn't stop me from driving a car or flying in a plane or walking up and down stairs now does it?" I asked the vampire in front of me who held a surprised expression.

He quickly reverted back to his cheerful self.

"Well in that case." He bit down on my wrist, looking at me for a reaction. I winced. He smirked and tug his fangs deeper, moaning slightly. I grit my teeth.

"Hey! Don't touch what belongs to Ore-Sama!" Yelled Ayato, who behind me. Laito stopped and was pushed off the bed.

"Aw no need to be so rough Ayato." He whined climbing back up. Ayato snatched my wrist, glaring at it.

"Tch I was supposed to be her first!"

"Oh quit whining both of you." I said. They both looked at me. "If want blood, then take some, otherwise get out, so I can get ready for school." I said.

Ayato blinked. "Eh? Your not scared?"

"No I don't fear vampires." I said. I pulled my hair back. "Now bite or go, I don't care." I said.

Ayato stared before smirking. "Good, you should be submissive towards Ore-Sama." He leaned in and bite down.

I winced again. "Not submissive, just lazy." I said.

Laito, smirked before grabbing one of my legs, which had been sprawled in front of me and licked up my thy, then bit down.

This time I hissed.

With Ayato and Laito both feeding off me, I started to feel faint. "T-that's enough." I said weakly, but they didn't stop I struggled a little, but Ayato had wrapped and arm around my waste, and Laito held my leg in place. If they kept this up, I would miss school.

Wait, is that a bad thing?

"Stop it you two, or she'll be late for school." Said Reiji. Of course. Fang-block Reiji.

"Aw, we were just getting to best part." Complained Ayato.

"Why don't you join us Reiji?" Asked Laito.

"That's enough, let her get dressed and ready to go." Said Reiji before leaving. I starred at the spot he just occupied before my head was yanked towards Ayato.

"Hey, you scared now Peaches?" He asked.

"I stick to my previous statement." I said, before pulling away. "I hope to taste you again soon, Bitch-Chan~" Said Laito before they vanished.

I grumbled about vampires before changing and quickly making my way down stairs and to my ride. Which was taxi.

Almost an hour later I finally arrived on campus.

"Where's my class?" I looked around trying to find the right building.

Suddenly I ran into someone. "Hey watch where your going!" Said a male voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" I apologized. I scrambled to pick up my books. The boy helped me, and almost died when I saw who it was.

I nearly choked on my spit.

Light Yagami. And to make matters worse, he held a small black notebook.

A Notebook, that belonged to me. My Death Note. I froze.

I snatched the book from his hands and jumped up, ready to run, before the blood loss, no breakfast and stress got me.

My world spun before everything went dark.

I woke up in the nurses office. Light nearby. Nobody else was in the room.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly. He was holding my notebook.

"None of your business. Now give me my notebook back before I cause a seen." I said holding out my hand.

He glared. "Do you know what this is?" He asked. I nodded. "It's a Death Note, one of many, a tool of a shinigami, used to kill humans in various ways, the default method being heart attack 40 seconds after the victims name being written, the purpose of said humans death to increase a Shinigami's life span, taking the lives it stole. Kill to live, a Shinigami's purpose." I said.

By the look on Light's face, he didn't expect such an answer.

"Due to the fact that you reconized this weapon I can only assume that you to posses one?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I have a Death Note."

"There have been an increase in criminals dying around the world, mostly of heart attacks, it's obvious a person with a death note is behind it. Am I correct to assume said person is you?" I asked. "Are you Kira?"

Light smirked. "Yes, your correct." He said. "I am Kira."

"Alright. Now I need to get to class." I said, picking up my stuff, and snatching my death note from Light. He grabbed my arm. "What? Your just going to shrug it of so causally?"

"Yes. Yes I am. I've seen some shit, done some shit and don't really feel like dealing with this right now." I said pulling away from him and walking towards the door, before pausing. The nursed walked in.

"By the way, I know your name Light Yagami." I said looking at him smirking. "Considering on how you asked who I was, you don't have what I do." I almost sang.

I walked away without another word.

There, now he has less motivation to kill me, on the other hand, if this is a real death note, I hope I can make the eye deal soon, so he doesn't find out.

Of course I could just say I'm psychic. He would just assume I have the eyes.

I walked on, heading to class. How exciting.

* * *

 **So, how do you think I should introduce L? Dramatically, of course! Please Review!  
**


End file.
